Admitting guilt
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Caroline asks Stefan about Lexi's death, a guilty Damon overhears.


**I do not own the vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

"So, what's your friend Lexi like?" Caroline asked with curiosity. She had wondered about Stefan's best friend since he mentioned her a few weeks previously.

Where was she that she never showed up when Stefan was in trouble?

"She's sweet and funny and …crazy." Stefan laughed fondly.

"She sounds like my kind of person!"

"Yeah, you'd like her."

"Will I ever got to meet her?"

Although it had been an innocent question, Caroline realised I was a mistake when she saw Stefan's usual stoicism disappear for a few seconds and in it's place was an ocean of grief.

"Erm no…she's…she's dead."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! What happened?"

Damon had been walking down the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house, when he overheard the conversation between Stefan and his friend.

He had debated continuing and walking into the living room anyway, but he did not feel right. He did not wish to intrude on a conversation about a woman he had killed. He heard the crack in Stefan's voice when he mentioned her death and it felt like a blow to Damon.

He waited for Stefan to answer Caroline, to tell her how he had framed Lexi then rammed a stake in her heart.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Stefan replied with a forced smile.

Caroline nodded once, sensing that she should drop the subject, but her curiosity was raging. She decided she would ask Elena, if anyone knew it would be her.

Damon watched as his brother and Caroline left to go to the movies, in shock. He had fully anticipated that Stefan would hatefully tell Caroline what he had done, what a dick he was.

He was not an idiot, he knew that Stefan loved him, but Stefan had not forgiven him, nor should he. He was aware that Stefan still hurt over the death of his closest friend and anytime he was reminded of her he could not stand to be near Damon.

That wounded Damon more than he could ever let Stefan know. He wished that he could turn back time and spare Lexi's life. He had regretted taking it the night he had done it.

Two hours later, Stefan and Caroline returned to the house, by this time Damon was seated comfortably in the living room, watching TV with a glass of bourbon.

The two of them were in brighter spirits than they had been when they left. They were chuckling.

"I can't believe you made me watch that movie!" Stefan groaned.

"It was a good movie."

"Are you kidding me? That had to be one of the worst films I have ever seen in my life! And I was alive when movies were invented."

"What would you have preferred to have seen?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Taxi driver. That is a movie! What we just saw was an insult to the movie industry, directors and actors everywhere."

"Taxi driver? How many times have you seen that movie? Enough to recite it?"

He smirked. "I'm going to get some blood from the basement, do you want some?"

She inclined her head, yes.

As Stefan exited the room Damon stood and approached Caroline, she eyed him suspiciously.

"I heard your conversation with Stefan before. About Lexi, you wanted to know how she died. I killed her." He admitted.

Caroline's eyes widened, for once she was lost for words.

"It was on Stefan's birthday, last year. She came to visit him, the town were beginning to suspect that vampires could walk in the sun. I attacked a couple, drained the man and compelled the woman, she told your mom that Lexi had been the one to do it. I staked her in front of Liz."

"Dick!" Caroline accused as she stormed out of the room.

She ran down the stairs and found Stefan in the basement, leaning into the freezer to reach a bag of blood stuck at the back.

She leapt forward and pulled Stefan away from the blood and into a crushing bear hug.

"Damon told me. I'm sorry. I can't believe he did that, I know he's a dick but…" She trailed off. "How did you not kill him?"

Stefan continued to hug her as he responded, "because he's my brother. No matter what he does I'm not sure I could ever kill him."

From upstairs, Damon smiled softly.

_You're pathetic. _The voice in his head informed him as he was touched by his brother's words.

As soon as the blonde left Stefan came into the living room, planning to go up to his bedroom. He sighed as Damon jumped in his way.

"Step aside, please."

"I heard you and Caroline earlier. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Why did you?"

"I asked first."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You're my brother, you might be a bastard but …I didn't want Caroline to hate you for it."

"You mean more than she already hates me? Well, thanks. Not that I deserved it, but thank you anyway." Damon coughed awkwardly and looked down at the floor, rather than at Stefan. "I told her because I don't deserve you to try and cover this up. I murdered her, it was…one of the worst things I've done."

"Yes, it was. But you didn't do it to hurt me, you were trying to protect us." Stefan reminded Damon with only a slight reluctance.

They stood there in uncomfortable silence for a painfully long moment. "Want to watch _taxi driver_?" Damon suggested suddenly.

Stefan did not hesitate." Yes!" He cried jumping up to find the DVD.

Damon sniggered as he knocked over the tall pile, scattering them across the floor.

The two brothers sat and started the movie. As soon as the first character spoke, Stefan began to mutter the lines along with them.

_What have I let myself in for? _Damon Wondered with a smile.

**Author's note: Damon and Stefan rarely talk about Lexi, but I don't believe that Damon would not, even for a second, regret killing his little brother's best friend.**

**Please review.**


End file.
